


Envy

by MyMayura



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, A real drabble, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt: Envy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMayura/pseuds/MyMayura
Summary: Emilie is back. She wants Nathalie gone.
Relationships: Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718440
Comments: 30
Kudos: 66
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble by traditional definition (exactly 100 words) that I completed for Drabble Night in one of the fanfiction Discord servers I am in. Enjoy!

“I want you to get rid of her,” Emilie insists, her quiet tone masking the swirling unrest inside of her. “No, Gabriel, I mean it,” she says, stopping him as he attempts to protest once more. “I don't want to see her here again.”

“Emilie, please," he begs, and in that moment she hates her husband for how his voice goes softer than it ever does for her. “Nathalie's done so much for us; she nearly died to bring you back.”

She knows her ultimatum is wrong, but the beast inside her rears its head. “She goes, or I do.”

  
  
  



End file.
